


That's...Not Right.

by LunarSinner



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Easter, Easter Eggs, Easter egg coloring, Gen, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/pseuds/LunarSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men of the Stark house hold; including Sandor, Theon, and Jon are all left alone to dye eggs as Sansa, Arya and Catelyn are out for some last minute Easter shopping.</p><p>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's...Not Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really drabble honestly. Based on a true story from one of my own life time experiences.

The kitchen floor was covered in newspapers, on top of the news papers were empty coffee mugs and spoons. Rickon, Brann, Theon, Ned, Jon, Robb and Sandor all sat in a circle on top of the newspaper. A bowl was placed in the middle of them filled with hard boiled eggs.

"Okay..So how does this shit work?" Sandor grumbled, looking around for the box that the tablets of dye came in for directions.

All the males shrugged, usually Catelyn or Sansa would set up the dye for the boys. But the girls had went out Easter shopping, and Sansa had dragged along Arya so she couldn't pull any shit with Sandor.

"Where's the bloody box?" Ned grumbled, trying to help Sandor look for it.

"Oh..I threw it out." Theon smiled and shrugged. Robb looked at him, _"You..Threw out the directions?"_

Sandor sighed, he had never decorated eggs before, so this was all entirely new to him. Jon and Ned looked at one another with Rickon and Brann pouted. "Aye! Men don't need directions!" Theon laughed.

"Don't we just use vinegar?" Sandor asked, remembering seeing the word _'vinegar'_ on the side of the box that had the directions. Ned nodded, "I think that's right..Pretty sure Catelyn would use a cup of vinegar and three teaspoons of water." Ned smiled and everyone nodded, _that seemed right, well sounded right coming from Ned._

Jon stood up and grabbed a measuring cup and started to pour the white distilled vinegar into the coffee mugs that had the dye tablets. Robb used a teaspoon to poor three spoonfuls of water into the coffee mugs after Jon finished pouring the vinegar.

The men watched closely as the dye tablets started to fizz and dissolve quickly.

"It smells like pickles in here." Rickon pouted, he wasn't so sure about this... _It never smelled this bad when his mother would color eggs with him._

Ignoring little Rickon, each male took their turns grabbing an egg and dunking it into a coffee mug. Sandor used a wax crayon to write _'Little Bird'_ on an egg and then plunked it gently into a mug that had a pink dye.

Even Rickon and Bran grabbed eggs and placed them in the mugs, Sandor watched the clock, "How long do we wait?"

"Until the eggs are dark enough, unless you want them to be light." Rickon explained. He kept turning his egg, he was getting upset because the egg wasn't turning into the green he had picked.

After a few more minutes, Jon checked on his egg and saw that the dye was just rubbing off.

"Maybe this stuff is just cheap dye." He shrugged, trying a different color.

Sandor shook his head, Sansa was the one who picked out the dye...She had told him this was the same type her mother and her would buy every year for their family and it works the best.

_Something was definitely wrong._

He watched the clock, ignoring Rickon and Bran's sighs of frustration because none of the eggs were being colored. 

Ned scooted closer to his mug and picked up his egg, _"Um..The shell is peeling off.." Ned looked up at Sandor with a look of horror. "That..That isn't normal."_

The front door opened and the men heard the laughter of Sansa, Catelyn and Arya. They were carrying some plastic bags and quickly handed them to Arya for her to take up to Sansa's old room.

 _"Why does it smell like pickles in here?"_ They heard Arya complain.

"Maybe someone poured out the vinegar from the pickle jar when they ate the last pickle?" Sansa suggested, her voice getting louder as she walked closer to the kitchen.

The males looked at one another with dread; yes, they definitely fucked something up.

"Oh no. We didn't have any pickles left that's why I went out and.." Catelyn walked into the kitchen with Sansa right behind her, "Bought some..."

Rickon stood up and pouted, "Mom! The dye isn't working!"

Sansa tilted her head and looked at Sandor, her nose was crinkled from the strong smell of the vinegar.

"How long have you waited?" Catelyn asked as she looked towards Robb and Ned.

 _"...Fifteen minutes?"_ Ned shrugged, "Shells are peeling off though.."

 _"The shells are peeling off? What the fuck did you guys do?!"_ Arya yelled as she walked into the kitchen while holding her nose.

"We...Poured a cup of vinegar and mixed it with a couple spoonfuls of water and started to dye the eggs.." Theon explained as if everything was fine and shrugged.

 _"Oh my god mom they're pickling the eggs."_ Arya face palmed and Sansa's mouth fell open.

".....Let's go back out....We need to get new tablets..." Sansa let out a deep sigh of frustration and frowned, Sandor stood up from where he was sitting and wanted to go with her but Arya stood in his way. "No. You stay here, and all of you clean up this mess. _Oh my god this smell is horrid._ "

Sandor frowned but listened to the young Stark girl and helped the other clean up the mess. He heard the Catelyn, Arya and Sansa all laugh and joke about how they can't leave the men alone for twenty minutes; and if they had shown up later; they would have pickled eggs for breakfast tomorrow.

He'd rather go out for breakfast rather than eat pickled eggs any day, he frowned. He watched as Theon tried to eat one of the eggs and started to gag. He barked out a laugh along with Ned as Robb hit Theon a couple times on the back to try to help him.

 _"You're supposed to hit them on the back when someone is choking..Not gagging."_ Jon pointed out, but laughed as Robb shrugged, _"He's the one who threw out the directions in the first place!"_


End file.
